Newt Scamander - Just a Cup
by Loki-Sylversinking
Summary: OS / Prompt: Écris une histoire courte qui se déroule en 1932 en Argentine, dans laquelle une tasse (à thé ou café) joue un rôle crucial.


**_Prompt: Ecris une histoire courte qui se déroule en 1932 en Argentine, dans laquelle une tasse (à thé ou café) joue un rôle crucial._**

 **Nicholas Hooper - When Ginny Kissed Harry / Harry & Hermione**

 **Alexandre Desplat – Harry And Ginny**

La rue était rongée par la brume, le brouillard mordait les pavés et les colonnes de marbres de certains bâtiments, enveloppait les réverbères les plus éloignés. On ne voyait plus après une vingtaine de mètres. C'était le petit matin dans cette rue tranquille. Le voisinage semblait endormi, bercé dans le silence faiblement éclairé où seul certains oiseaux matinaux osaient s'exprimer pour troubler la quiétude sans en briser le calme.

Newt était arrivé en Argentine la veille et avait passé la nuit dans une auberge pour sorciers subtilement coincée entre un coiffeur et une librairie moldus, une vieille porte verte dont la peinture avait été attaquée par le temps et les intempéries et que personne ne pensait à entretenir. Une nuit sur la terre ferme avec plusieurs jours de bateaux était sans doute la chose la plus appréciable. Il n'avait rien contre les longs voyages mais pour un sorcier, il préférait quand même les airs ou la terre. Cependant, il savait pertinemment que transplaner dans un endroit inconnu, qu'on ne peut se dépeindre mentalement, était dangereux, et un voyage aussi long en balai l'était tout autant. Le froid, le vent, la pluie, c'était tout autre chose à affronter comparé à la tranquillité d'un bateau qui vous mène tout droit à bon port sans que vous ne vous préoccupiez de quoi que ce soit.

Ce jour-là, dès qu'il eut réglé la note de la chambre, il était sorti dans la rue avec sa valise soigneusement basculée sur le mode moldu (on n'était jamais trop prudent) et avait consulté le petit carnet qui lui servait d'agenda autant que de récit de voyage. Un si petit carnet, vous me direz ? Les sorciers n'ont pas leur pareil pour la praticité de telles choses. Les pages blanches se matérialisaient d'elles-mêmes lorsque l'on avait besoin d'écrire davantage, et les pages emplies de précédentes notes ne prenaient alors pas plus de place qu'une seule et unique page. Il suffisait de tourner les pages pour les faire réapparaître… !

Il avait raison sur la première obligation de la journée. Il allait rendre visite à un cousin de son père, par politesse et parce que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, lui et sa femme. La dernière fois remontait au mariage de ses parents, c'est pour dire. Il était encore bien jeune. Pourtant, l'homme avait proposé qu'il passe à la maison dès qu'il avait eu vent de son projet de voyage sur le nouveau continent. Alors il se trouvait là, devant la petite porte encadré d'un contour en pierre d'un gris pâle. Il donna quelques coups sur la porte et n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup avant d'entendre le déverrouillage de la serrure.

« Newt ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir ! s'exclama Thiebald. Comment tu as grandi ! Grand gaillard vas.

Il se retrouva soudainement pris dans une étreinte et trainé à l'intérieur en moins de deux.

« Bonjour Baldy.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Pas trop long ? Ah, de mon temps c'était quelque chose de faire la traversée… »

Il s'était attendu à sa manière de parler, ça l'avait marqué lorsqu'il avait échangé avec lui durant le mariage. Il savait aussi que parfois il n'avait même pas à prendre la peine de répondre parce qu'il enchainait sur d'autres choses aussitôt. Il entendit la voix de sa femme dans la cuisine qui avait la baguette à la main et guidait les assiettes hors de l'évier pour faire un passage sous l'habile éponge moussante.

« Bonjour Newt, tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour Rebecca. Oui, et vous ? »

Thiebald l'entraina vers le salon avant qu'elle ne put répondre mais il put percevoir un sourire sur son visage avant de se retrouver pratiquement arraché à sa vue. Il entendit malgré tout sa proposition, énoncée sur un ton plus fort.

« Je vous fais du café, du thé ?

\- Un thé pour moi, ce serait parfait, répondit Newt.

\- Fais donc, fais donc Becky. Et viens nous rejoindre. »

Il se retrouva assis sur le canapé du salon en moins de deux, autour de la table basse où apparu un plateau en bois. Il y avait une soucoupe où des morceaux de sucre s'empilaient ainsi qu'une tasse pleine de crème.

« Alors, Poudeporc, ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Poudlard. Et oui, j'ai eu mon diplôme avec une mention spéciale pour les soins aux créatures magiques.

\- Poudlard, oui. Alors ça, ça ne m'étonne pas. J'en étais sûr vu ta passion pour les bestioles en tout genre !

\- Baldy, tu veux bien le laisser tranquille un instant ? Il doit être épuisé le pauvre. »

Rebecca venait de passer la tête dans le salon et donna un coup de baguette sur la table basse. Des tasses et une théière se joignirent à l'assortiment du plateau.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Thiebald avait pris place sur le gros fauteuil qui semblait lui être réservé, un fauteuil pourpre et fourni. Il croisa les jambes sur un coin libre de la table basse déjà un peu abîmé et alluma un cigare entre ses lèvres.

« Ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Il avait demandé en désignant le cigare mais de toute manière, quoi que Newt dise, il était un peu tard pour ça. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il n'était pas regardant sur ça. Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur le voyage et la santé de son père puis Rebecca revint leur tenir compagnie dans le salon. Dès qu'elle entra, elle donna une petite tape sur les chaussures de son mari.

« Tes pieds. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et obéit malgré tout, abordant un sourire en coin et continuant à fumer tranquillement. Newt fut surpris de voir un jeune garçon faire irruption dans le salon.

« Maman, Karen n'est toujours pas revenu et je veux envoyer une leeeeettre !

\- C'est un hibou, mon chéri, il reviendra quand il aura fait son tour dehors.

\- Mais je dois envoyer une lettre…

\- Il va revenir.

\- Mais… »

Il s'immobilisa en voyant le nouveau visiteur assis dans le canapé qui venait de se faire servir une tasse de thé d'un coup de baguette. Il tourna la tête vers sa mère d'un regard interrogateur puis à nouveau sur le visiteur. Scamander esquissa un sourire.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Newt. Tu dois être Nicolas ? »

Il acquiesça aussitôt mais son visage trahissait tout de même de l'hésitation. Son père dissipa immédiatement les questions qui brûlaient au bord de ses lèvres.

« C'est le fils Scamander.

\- Oh ! Tu es anglais ? »

Sa timidité se dissipa aussitôt. Visiblement, il avait dû entendre parler de lui.

« Oui, c'est bien ça.

\- Tu es à Poudlard ?

\- J'y suis allé, oui.

\- Wow, trop génial ! Moi aussi je vais aller à l'école, enfin, bientôt. Je crois… »

Newt ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas y aller. Après tout, il était un sorcier lui aussi.

« Tu veux bien aller chercher des biscuits dans la cuisine mon chéri, s'il te plait ?

\- J'y vais ! »

Il disparut dans le couloir. Newt remarqua seulement que le visage de Thiebald s'était un peu assombri et une certaine tristesse s'était logée dans les yeux de sa femme. Elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il en était.

« Nicolas est censé entrer à Ilvermorny l'année prochaine mais… J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas accepté.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il n'a… Enfin, il n'a pas montré une seule trace de magie depuis sa naissance et j'ai peur que ce soit un Cracmol, dit-elle, visiblement beaucoup plus triste pour son fils qu'autre chose.

\- C'est sûr qu'il en est un, assura Thiebald d'un ton détaché.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Nicolas fit à nouveau irruption dans le petit salon.

« J'ai pris des Alfajores !

\- Merci mon cœur. »

Le garçon n'osa pas s'asseoir à côté de Newt mais ne put se retenir de lui poser d'autres questions.

« Alors tu fais aussi de la magie ?

\- Oui, effectivement, répondit l'homme, portant le thé à ses lèvres.

\- Tu as appris quoi ? demanda-t-il en finissant par prendre place à ses côtés. Tu peux me montrer quelque chose ? Tu sais changer un rat en verre ? Est-ce que tu sais faire marcher le balai comme maman ?

\- Oh, j'ai appris plein de choses, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Des sortilèges, des potions, de l'astronomie, de la divination…

\- C'est quoi la divination ?

\- La divination, c'est l'art de prédire des événements à venir, ou d'autres choses. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment très doué dans cette matière mais je peux te montrer quelque chose si tu veux.

\- Oh oui ! »

Rebecca sembla un peu sceptique, Thiebald ne croyait absolument pas en la divination, mais aucun des deux n'osa s'opposa à l'enthousiasme du fils unique. Newt se retint de boire dans sa tasse et la donna au jeune garçon. Il prit l'objet entre ses mains et le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Et je dois faire quoi ? Regarder dedans ? »

Newt réprima un rire. Il lui rappelait lui quand il était plus jeune et qu'il assistait à son première cours.

« Tu dois boire le thé, et après je pourrai regarder ce qu'il reste au fond et tenter une prédiction, ça te va ? »

Enchanté par cette idée nouvelle, Nicolas but le contenu de la tasse immédiatement même s'il fit une grimace. Il n'aimait sans aucun doute pas beaucoup le thé, mais il avait bien trop envie de voir de quoi il en retournait pour gâcher le moment. Il lui rendit la tasse vide l'instant d'après. Newt la prit délicatement entre ses mains.

« Et maintenant ? »

Nicolas s'était serré contre lui et le regardait faire, admiratif.

« Il faut attendre un instant… »

Il tourna la tasse entre ses mains plusieurs fois pour laisser les feuilles noircies faire leur chemin dans le fond de la tasse, puis il observa les formes et dessins tracés sur la porcelaine.

« Et maintenant je vais voir ce que cela essaye de nous dire. »

Il resta un instant silencieux à réfléchir pour bien analyser et ne pas avoir des paroles déplacées ou effrayantes selon la réponse. Après tout, il n'était qu'un enfant. Il pointa une forme du doigt.

« Là, tu peux voir une croix. Cela signifie que tu auras des épreuves à affronter.

\- Wow, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, et regarde. Une des branches est très courte. Ça veut dire que ça ne va pas durer longtemps, en plus, elle est reliée à un soleil vraiment bien formé. Donc une fois que tu auras traversé ses épreuves, tu atteindras un moment de grand bonheur. Alors tu vas devoir te battre, mais tu vas te battre pour quelque chose qui vaut vraiment le coup. »

Nicolas resta un instant silencieux, observant à son tour plus attentivement la tasse, cherchant à confirmer les paroles de l'étranger, tout de même émerveillé par le processus. Rebecca avait un léger sourire. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait croire à cette interprétation, mais au moins il ne s'agissait pas de mauvais présage.

« C'est super cool, souffla-t-il.

\- Bon, reprit le père. Que dirais-tu que je te montre le répertoire qu'on a, ici en Argentine, Newt ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- J'ai dit ranger ça quelque part à l'étage. Nous avons une grande réserve de dragons par ici, alors je suppose que tu ne dois pas tous les connaître, surtout que certains ne se trouvent nulle part ailleurs dans le monde. »

L'homme s'était levé à l'invita à le suivre hors du salon. Newt marcha sur ses talons. Thiebald interpela sa femme pour qu'il les rejoigne.

« Chérie, où est-ce que tu as encore mis ce bouquin ?

\- Attends, j'arrive, ne va pas mettre le bazar dans mes papiers. »

Elle quitta à son tour le salon, laissa le garçon seul sur le canapé, la tasse entre les mains. Il avait toujours les yeux fixé sur ce petit soleil et ses promesses. Il pria pour que son souhait d'entrer à Ilvermorny se réalise, mais il doutait qu'il y ait encore un espoir pour lui. Un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre dans sa chambre.

« Karen ! »

Il abandonna immédiatement la tasse et se précipita hors de salon. La pensée d'envoyer une lettre à son correspondant anglais avait fait un retour en force dans son esprit et son impatience avait repris le dessus sur tout autre chose. Il grimpa à l'étage. Derrière lui, la tasse était restée suspendue dans les airs comme par enchantement. Elle flottait là, au milieu de la pièce désertée, abritant en son cœur un petit soleil qui n'attendait que de percer derrière la brume matinale.


End file.
